Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse, de son nom de baptême Michael Theodore Mouse La planète des cerveaux, est une souris anthropomorphe, héros et emblème de la Walt Disney Company. Il fut créé par l'animateur Ub Iwerks après que Walt Disney perdit les droits sur Oswald au profit de Charles Mintz. Présentation Apparence Personnalité S'il demeure un héros tout au long de sa carrière cinématographique, télévisée, littéraire ou vidéoludique, Mickey connaît une évolution par rapport à ses premières années d'apparition. Sa personnalité, qui se développe, devient davantage positive, honorable et dénuée de noirceur dès lors qu'il devient l'effigie de la Walt Disney Company et l'incarnation de l'esprit optimiste de son créateur et alter-ego, Walt Disney, même s'il reste parfois prompt aux erreurs et des défauts peuvent lui être attribuer, notamment dans sa représentation à partir des années 1990, mis-à-part les productions destinées au très jeune public, telle La Maison de Mickey. Mickey est principalement très chaleureux et très aimable envers ses amis, mais aussi envers tous ceux qui l'entourent et qu'il croise sur sa route à la condition qu'ils n'aient pas de noirs desseins affichés, ce qui est presque toujours le cas de Pat Hibulaire auquel Mickey ne fait presque jamais confiance. Il est accueillant, ce qui est visible lorsqu'il reçoit chez lui des orphelins abandonnés dans les court-métrages des années 1930. Il est ainsi grandement généreux et presque toujours prêt à aider les autres, que ce soit pour de petits services ou si Minnie, Pluto, l'un de ses amis ou quiconque est en danger. C'est à aussi à ce titre qu'il participe à des projets caritatifs, comme Le Gala des Orphelins. Dans Mickey père Noël, la souris, mendiante, emploie ce qu'elle a gagné en donnant Pluto à une famille de riches pour faire passer un beau réveillon de Noël à une pauvre famille d'orphelins. Mickey peut se montrer davantage égoïste dans ses premières apparitions, où il veut forcer Minnie à l'embrasser ou se montre cruel en tirant la queue d'un chat pour en produire de la musique, ou dans Mickey Mania où il est réticent à réaliser certains services, comme emmener Dingo à l'aéroport très tôt le matin. L'altruisme de Mickey prévaut néanmoins et le pousse même à se sacrifier vers la fin d'Epic Mickey pour Gus et Oswald qui le méprisait pourtant, ainsi que pour tous les habitants du Monde de la Désolation. Mickey s'énerve quand quelque chose le gêne (Donald et une abeille dans La Fanfare) ou quand il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose, comme déplacer une cigogne ou jeter de l'eau à la mer dans Nettoyeurs de pendules ou Chasseurs de baleines, ou bien lorsqu'il réprouve un comportement ou se bat, comme dans Kingdom Hearts ou Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les Trois Mousquetaires. Mickey peut en outre se montrer très jaloux par rapport à Minnie et n'apprécie nullement l'arrogance de Mortimer tout comme Donald avec Gontran. Peut-être en raison de toutes ces qualités, Mickey est très fréquemment celui qui dirige dans son groupe d'amis dans la réalisation de leurs divers projets ludiques, professionnels ou bénévoles, que ce soit dans un orchestre, une fanfare, sur un navire, dans le club de Tous en Boîte ou dans le garage qu'il tient avec ses amis dans Mickey et ses amis: Top Départ !. Toutefois, lorsque son trio est composé de lui, de Donald et de Dingo uniquement, il fait souvent jeu égal avec eux, notamment dans le cadre de petits boulots, comme le nettoyage de pendules ou la chasse aux fantômes, ou de leur petite société Ajax dans Mickey Mania. S'il est inséré dans des situations difficiles à résoudre comme ses deux meilleurs amis, Mickey pourrait apparaître comme le plus raisonnable par rapport au plus qu'irascible Donald et au benêt Dingo, qu'il essaie de sauver dans Nettoyeurs de pendules. Cette direction n'est le plus souvent valable que lorsqu'il est avec ses amis, Mickey pouvant très bien être aux ordres d'autres individus, tel Pat Hibulaire dans Steamboat Willie ou Mickey, la magie de Noël. Que ce soit durant les années 1930 ou 1990, Mickey peut parfois se montrer autoritaire vis-à-vis de Pluto s'il fait quelque chose de mal, comme poursuivre un chat ou faire tomber le sapin de Noël en poursuivant Tic et Tac. Mickey fronce alors les sourcils et lui crie dessus ou lui ordonne de rentrer dans sa niche, comme dans Le Jour du Jugement de Pluto. Cette autorité se retrouve chez Donald dans son rapport avec ses neveux, même si ces derniers ne lui obéissent pas toujours, et finit toujours par s'estomper, l'affection de Mickey l'emportant sur sa colère, comme dans Mickey, il était deux fois Noël. Malgré son courage dans les situations à risque, dans les courts métrages des années 1930 et 1940, Mickey peut se montrer embarrassé devant Minnie qu'il aime tendrement, lors d'un rendez-vous galant ou d'une simple visite, ce qui touche sa dulcinée. Cela est lié à son grand amour réciproque pour Minnie qui essaie aussi de le maintenir dans le droit chemin en lui apprenant à être ponctuel, ce avec quoi Mickey a parfois du mal (Le Rendez-vous raté de Mickey), ou dans d'autres domaines, telle l'addiction aux jeux vidéo dans Mickey perd la tête. L'ingéniosité de Mickey l'amène à être un détective privé prisé dès lors qu'il collabore fréquemment avec le Commissaire Finot pour résoudre de multiples enquêtes et combattre divers antagonistes, comme Pat Hibulaire, Maître Chicaneau ou le Fantôme Noir. Il peut aussi réfléchir rapidement pour employer les objets ou décors environnants à son avantage, comme pour sauver Minnie dans Mickey perd la tête ou dans Mickey Mania. La curiosité de Mickey peut rappeler celle de Pinocchio ou d'Alice dès lors qu'elle peut avoir des effets négatifs et lui apporter des ennuis, comme dans De l'autre côté du miroir, Les Alpinistes, ou L'Apprenti sorcier où Mickey ne peut pas résister à la tentation d'essayer les pouvoirs magiques de Yen Sid en prenant son chapeau malgré son inexpérience, ce finit par causer une grande inondation. Mickey n'est pas infaillible et peut se ainsi se montrer maladroit et se tromper, de même que se mettre lui-même dans des situations dangereuses, comme dans Le Jardin de Mickey ou Epic Mickey où à cause de sa curiosité il cause des ravages dans le Monde de la Désolation. Apparitions Cinéma= ''Mickey Mouse'' (1928-2013) Mickey Mouse apparaît dans 121 courts métrages, à commencer par deux épisodes muets : Plane Crazy, sa toute première apparition, sorti le 15 mai 1928, inspirée de la traversée de l'Atlantique de Charles Lindbergh, aux côtés de Minnie Mouse et d'une Clarabelle Cow non anthropomorphisée, et The Gallopin' Gaucho, sorti le 28 août 1928, où apparaît son grand rival, Pat Hibulaire dans l'univers du far-west. La popularité de Mickey est amorcée avec le passage au son dans Steamboat Willie, sorti le 18 novembre de la même année. Il y est un matelot joueur et indiscipliné aux ordres de Pat Hibulaire avec Minnie comme passagère. Horace Horsecollar apparaît avec lui dans The Plow Boy en 1929 tandis que Pluto apparaît anonymement dans La Symphonie enchantée, située dans l'univers carcéral, en 1930 puis devient le chien de Mickey dans The Moose Hunt en 1931. Dingo, d'abord nommé Dippy Dawg, est introduit dans Mickey's Revue en spectateur agaçant et la cantatrice Clara Cluck dans Mickey's Mellerdrammer. Donald Duck figure pour la première fois aux côtés de Mickey dans Orphan's Benefit en 1934 qui connaît une version coloriée et animée avec les nouvelles apparences des personnages en 1941. D'abord apparus en bandes dessinées, les neveux de Mickey, Jojo et Michou apparaissent dans l'épisode Mickey's Steamroller en 1935. Le passage à la couleur s'effectue dans La Fanfare, sorti en 1935, court métrage autour duquel Mickey est chef d'orchestre dans un parc et est importuné par Donald vendeur. La nouvelle apparence de Mickey définie par Fred Moore débute dans The Pointer en 1939 qui suit une partie de chasse de Mickey et Pluto. Mickey à la plage, sorti en 1953, où il apparaît avec Pluto, marque la dernière apparition de Mickey pour trois décennies. Il revient dans un moyen-métrage, Le Noël de Mickey, sorti en 1983 et adapté de l'histoire de Charles Dickens avec Balthazar Picsou dans le rôle d'Ebenezer Scrooge et Mickey dans celui de son secrétaire Bob Cratchit. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que Mickey peut être vu à l'écran en train de pleurer. Dans un second moyen-métrage, Le Prince et le Pauvre, sorti en 1991 et adapté du roman de Mark Twain, Mickey, animé par Andreas Deja, interprète deux rôles différents : le sien et celui du Prince. En 1995 sort le court-métrage Mickey perd la tête où Mickey voit son cerveau interverti avec celui du colosse Julius qui s'éprend de Minnie. En 2013, animé par Eric Goldberg, Mickey apparaît dans un court métrage réalisé par Lauren MacMullan dans le style des années 20 et 30, avec l'emploi d'enregistrements du doublage de Walt Disney. ''Around the World in 80 Minutes with Douglas Fairbanks'' (1931) ''Parade des nommés aux Oscars 1932'' (1932) ''Hollywood Party'' (1934) ''Donald Duck'' (1937-1961) Mickey et Minnie apparaissent brièvement dans le court métrage Donald amoureux en 1950, situé à la Belle Époque. ''Pluto'' (1937-1951) Mickey apparaît avec Pluto dans le court métrage Mickey et Pluto au Mexique en 1949. ''Donald et Dingo'' (1938-1947) Mickey apparaît dans La Chasse au renard en 1938, participant à une chasse aux côtés des personnages éponymes, de Minnie, Horace, Clarabelle et Clara. ''Fantasia'' (1940) Mickey apparaît dans la troisième séquence animée du long-métrage, qui reprend la symphonie de Paul Dukas, interprétant l'élève d'un sorcier, ayant alors pour tâche de transporter l'eau du puits. Fatigué, il admire les prouesses et facultés magiques de son maître qui réussit à modeler dans l'air un gigantesque papillon lumineux et coloré. Le sorcier allant se coucher, et ayant au préalable laissé son chapeau magique sur la table, Mickey en profite pour le lui emprunter à son insu. Avec, il anime un balais, lui créant des bras, et fait en sorte qu'il transporte lui-même l'eau du puits. Le balais s'acquittant de sa tâche, l'apprenti sorcier en profite pour faire un somme sur le siège de son maître, et rêve qu'il est au dessus d'une falaise et est capable de contrôler les divers phénomène naturels, provoquant un orage et commandant les vagues. À son réveil, l'élève retrouve les lieux inondés, le balais effectuant son travail mécaniquement, et ne pouvant en conséquence s'arrêter. Voyant que la magie n'opère plus sur les agissements du balais, Mickey décide d'y mettre un terme par la force en le détruisant avec une hache. Las, il est vite rattrapé par les événements lorsque les morceaux éparpillés prennent vie et créent une multitude d'autres balais qui s'empressent de transporter l'eau du puits. Faisant alors face à un véritable raz-de-marée, Mickey trouve refuge sur un livre un magie, cherchant par la même occasion une manière de stopper la catastrophe, jusqu'à être finalement pris dans un maëlstrom. Le magicien arrivant sur les lieux rompt le désastre en balayant l'eau avec des gestes de bras. Mickey sauvé, il rend son chapeau et le balais à son maître, lui souriant pour atténuer sa colère, et reprend les sceaux pour retourner à son travail, le sorcier le frappant avec son balais. À la fin du morceau, Mickey, en tant qu'acteur (seul la forme de son corps étant visible, ce qui est dû à l'obscurité de la salle), s'empresse d'aller féliciter Leopold Stokowski, symbolisant la rencontre entre le producteur (Walt Disney, qui est la voix de Mickey) et le maestro, qui avait été à l'origine du "film-concert". ''All Together'' (1942) ''Mickey et le Haricot magique'' (1947) Mickey apparaît dans le second segment de Coquin de Printemps. ''Buyer Be Wise'' (1982) ''Mickey's Field Trips'' (1987) Mickey apparaît dans The Fire Station, The Hospital et The Police Station. ''Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ? (1988) ''La Petite Sirène'' (1989) Mickey, Donald et Dingo font une apparition furtive dans l'assemblée du concert d'Ariel et de ses soeurs au moment où le Roi Triton vient illuminer le chandelier. ''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) La séquence du premier opus est reprise à l'identique. À la fin du morceau, Mickey (cette fois-ci entièrement visible, animé par Andreas Deja et doublé par Wayne Allwine), après Leopold Stokowski, vient saluer le chef d'orchestre James Levine. Arrangeant son nœud papillon, il l'informe qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé Donald, qui n'est autre que l'acteur principal de la séquence suivante, Pomp and Circumstance. Le cherchant, et effrayant par la même occasion Minnie dans sa loge, il trouve finalement le canard en train de se doucher, et le somme de se dépêcher. ''Mickey, il était une fois Noël'' (1999) Mickey est le protagoniste principal de la troisième séquence du long-métrage, adaptée de l'histoire The Gift of the Magi de l'écrivain O. Henry. Mickey, jouant de l'harmonica aux côtés de Pluto, veut acheter une magnifique chaîne pour la montre de Minnie comme cadeau de Noël. Le prix est encore trop élevé pour lui, la souris pensant pouvoir l'acheter avec sa paye en fin de journée. Il va à son travail d'employé dans la vente de sapins dirigée par Pat. Lorsque celui-ci essaie de persuader une famille aux faibles moyens à acheter un grand sapin en exploitant l'affection du père pour ses enfants, Mickey leur propose plutôt un petit sapin en mettant en avant son charme. Les enfants sont tout aussi heureux et le père l'achète, ce qui énerve Pat qui prend tout l'argent de Mickey pour compenser, lui enlevant la possibilité d'acheter le cadeau de Minnie. Triste, Mickey va jouer de l'harmonica dans la rue et est abordé par une association caritative de pompiers bénévoles qui n'est pas en mesure de jouer son concert. Mickey explique qu'il n'a pas de temps, mais les bénévoles le mettent au devant de la scène et Mickey se met jouer après qu'un enfant ait donné son jouet pour l'association. Sa performance rencontre un grand succès et le chef des pompiers le remercie en lui disant que lui et son harmonica sont spéciaux. Cela lui donne l'idée d'échanger l'harmonica avec le cadeau de Minnie. Mickey et Pluto se pressent, mais le magasin ferme et le vendeur estime que l'harmonica ne vaut pas grand chose. Abattu, Mickey s'assoit sur le trottoir pour jouer de la musique. Le vendeur est finalement touché et accepte l'échange en disant s'être trompé sur la valeur de l'instrument. Le soir du Réveillon, aux côtés de Pluto et de Figaro, Mickey et Minnie s'échangent leur cadeaux. Ils sont alors tous les deux tristes dès lors que le cadeau de Minnie est un étui pour l'harmonica de Mickey et Minnie a vendu sa montre pour pouvoir le lui offrir. Ils se réconfortent mutuellement en valorisant la pensée que chacun a eu pour l'autre. Durant l'épilogue, Mickey et Minnie chantent Vive le vent sur une luge, tirée par Pluto. Rejoignant une maison, ils s'apprêtent vraisemblablement à s'embrasser lorsque Dingo et Max arrivent en chantant La Farandole. Riri, Fifi et Loulou les rejoignent, jouant de la musique tandis que Donald et Daisy chantent Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël qui est repris par l'ensemble du groupe. ''Mickey, Donald et Dingo: Les Trois Mousquetaires'' (2004) Dans le Paris de la Renaissance, dans leur enfance, Mickey, Donald et Dingo sont des gamins de rue et sont attaqués par les Rapetou. Ils sont sauvés par trois mousquetaires s'appelant Athos, Aramis et Porthos dont l'un donne son chapeau à Mickey qui rêve de devenir lui-même mousquetaire. Une fois adultes, les trois amis sont pas devenus mousquetaires, mais employés d'entretien dans une caserne de mousquetaires. Toutefois, leurs rêves n'ont pas cessé et ils sont toujours aussi enthousiastes à la perspective de ce à quoi leur vie de mousquetaire ressemblerait. Mickey cire les chaussures des mousquetaires et en détériore une par accident. Voulant la recoller, il monte sur le mécanisme dirigeant les canalisations pour prendre un pot de colle et dérègle la machine. Une série d'événements s'enchaîne et la baignoire du capitaine Pat Hibulaire chute d'étage en étage jusqu'à s'écraser dans la cave où Mickey, Donald et Dingo travaillent. Le capitaine est furieux et, quand il apprend leur rêve de devenir mousquetaire, il se moque d'eux en mettant en exergue leur incompétence : Mickey est trop petit, Donald est trop peureux et Dingo n'est pas assez intelligent. Plus tard, les trois comparses travaillent en étant profondément attristés face à leur rêve qui s'est brisé. Mickey essaie de redorer leur optimisme et affirme qu'à tout moment le capitaine peut faire irruption pour les engager, ce qu'il fait effectivement en affirmant qu'ils sont désormais aptes. Sans qu'ils le sachent, Pat entend faire enlever la princesse Minnie pour devenir lui-même Roi de France et, dès lors qu'elle veut être protégée après une attaque ratée des Rapetou, il lui attribue des gardes du corps qu'il considère inaptes. Des uniformes leur sont donnés et les trois établissent leur devise : "Un pour tous et tous pour un !". Pat les amène au palais pour les présenter à la princesse et les fait attendre dans le couloir. Mickey dit à ses amis de toujours rester alertes dès lors qu'on peut attenter à la vie de la princesse, mais Dingo prend les armures environnantes pour des assaillants et se met à les combattre. Lorsque la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvre, Mickey et Donald essaient d'extirper Dingo de l'armure, mais leur incompétence ne titille pas Minnie lorsqu'elle remarque Mickey et voit en lui l'amour dont elle a toujours rêve. Bien que Mickey, Donald et Dingo sautent sur Daisy, la suivante de Minnie, quand ils voient qu'elle porte un couteau, en fait pour couper le fromage de la princesse, Minnie les accepte comme ses gardes du corps. Durant leur première mission, Mickey et Donald voyagent à l'arrière du carrosse de Minnie et Daisy pendant que Dingo tient les rennes. Mickey et son ami sont heureux de leur première tâche juste avant d'être attaqués par les Rapetou. Donald fuit à l'intérieur du carrosse et Dingo est éjecté. Mickey est lui-même jeté hors du convoi après avoir essayé de combattre ses ennemis. Les trois finissent dans la boue et Mickey voit, impuissant, la princesse se faire emmener par les brigands. Donald et Dingo sont profondément déçus d'avoir failli, mais Mickey ne tarde pas à gonfler leur optimisme en les encourageant à aller délivrer la princesse quitte à mourir, ce qui démotive partiellement le canard. Ils suivent les traces du carrosse jusqu'à une tour isolée. Mickey et Donald essaient d'ouvrir la porte et Dingo tente de la défoncer quand Mickey se rend compte qu'il suffisait d'appuyer. Dingo est pris dans sa course et tombe ainsi par la fenêtre et, dans une série d'événements déclencheurs, revient dans la tour pour tomber dans les escalier et atterrir près de ses amis. Malgré l'important nombre d'étages, les mousquetaires rattrapent, exténués, les Rapetou. Mickey leur demande de lâcher la princesse, enfermée avec Minnie, dans une cage, ce qu'ils font en la laissant tomber dans l'escalier. Les trois combattent les Rapetou, mais Donald fuit et Mickey et Dingo sont encerclés au sommet de la tour. Dingo a l'idée de reproduire le saut incroyable qu'il a réalisé antérieurement et lui, et Dingo, sautent par la fenêtre pour y revenir et éjecter leurs ennemis dans la rivière. Ils tombent en bas de la tour avec Minnie et Daisy. Donald les rejoint et les trois sont heureux d'avoir réussi leur mission et se rendent compte qu'il faut détacher leurs protégées. Mickey détache Minnie qui tombe de nouveau sous son charme. S'en suit une séquence romantique durant laquelle les deux font une escapade à travers la forêt et la ville de Paris avant que le souriceau ne laisse la princesse devant le château, mais pas avant d'avoir reçu de multiples baisers. La nuit, alors que Pat exerce un plan diabolique visant à sedébarrasser des trois mousquetaires un par un, Mickey sert de garde dans un couloir du château et est rejoint par Pluto qui essaie de l'avertir du danger qui se profile. Mickey détecte que quelqu'un se dissimule dans une armure et l'enjoint d'en sortir pour découvrir que c'est Donald. Celui-ci lui apprend que les Rapetou sont dans le château et que Pat est leur complice. Mickey est convaincu qu'avec Donald il pourra déjouer les plans de leur supérieur, mais Donald est trop peureux et préfère le laisser et déchire son uniforme avant de s'enfuir. Mickey est attristé, mais toujours déterminé quand le capitaine le surprend pour le capturer. Il l'emmène au Mont Saint-Michel pour l'enfermer dans un donjon. Mickey le prévient que ses amis viendront le secourir, mais Pat assure la souris qu'il est désormais tout seul. Les eaux montent progressivement et menacent de noyer la souris qui résiste autant qu'elle peut, mais perd connaissance. Finalement, Donald et Dingo arrivent pour le sauver et réussissent à l'extirper de ses chaînes, puis à lui reprendre connaissance. Mickey est heureux de les revoir, mais n'est plus aussi optimiste qu'avant. Dingo concède qu'ils ont tous les trois des insuffisances, mais affirme que leur union fait leur force. Ils partent ainsi avec Pluto secourir la princesse à l'opéra de Paris. Ils pénètrent dans l'édifice où une représentation très attendue se tient. Pat a assumé la couronne et Minnie et Daisy sont enfermées dans un coffre qui est acheminé dehors par les Rapetou, mais les mousquetaires les arrêtent. Un combat s'ensuit et les amènent tous sur la scène où la représentation continue à se tenir malgré le grabuge. Après un long moment, Dingo, Donald et les Rapetou, accrochés à un accessoire géant, chutent pour s'échouer et en bas de la scène et leur sort est incertain. Pat va combattre Mickey en duel et parvient à le mettre à terre. Mais, juste avant de pouvoir porter le coup fatal, il est attaqué derrière lui par Donald et Dingo et les trois le mettent hors d'état de nuire. Minnie et Daisy sont libérées et trois couples se forment sur la scène sous les applaudissements du public : Mickey et Minnie, Donald et Daisy et Dingo et Clarabelle. Une cérémonie suit au cours de laquelle Minnie adoube Mickey, Donald et Dingo mousquetaires royaux et les trois entonnent leur fameuse devise. ''Mickey, il était deux fois Noël'' (2004) Mickey apparaît d'abord dans la première séquence du long-métrage marquant sa première apparition numérique. Il accompagne Minnie à sa compétition de patinage artistique durant laquelle elle est secondée par les Hippopotames danseurs de Fantasia. Ils remarquent Daisy, suivi de Donald qui tire un énorme paquet de cadeaux duquel sortent les Crocodiles danseurs du même Classique. Mickey et Donald assistent alors, d'abord émerveillés puis paniqués, à la rivalité spectaculaire de leurs petites amies respectives. Daisy devient ainsi jalouse des acclamations de la foule dont bénéficie Minnie et essaie d'attirer la lumière sur elle-même. Les deux accomplissent alors des tours de plus en plus spectaculaires et risqués. Elles viennent à se disputer en s'agrippant l'une à l'autre, leurs groupes de danseurs respectifs essayant de les séparer en tirant chacune par derrière. Minnie percute une clochette, ce qui cause un accident général. Éprouvant de la honte, Daisy aide Minnie à se relever et les deux finissent par se réconcilier après s'être excusées l'une envers l'autre. Elles présentent un numéro conjoint à la grande joie de Mickey et de Donald. Durant la dernière séquence, Mickey fait beaucoup d'efforts pour décorer sa maison pour Noël aux côtés d'un Pluto amusé. Il appelle Minnie pour se vanter, mais sa petite amie se doute qu'il en a fait trop. Impatient de mettre l'étoile sur le sapin, Mickey l'élevant habituellement pour qu'il puisse le faire, le chien le fait lui-même alors que Mickey est toujours au téléphone. Le sapin chute alors et une chaîne de causes à effets fait que toutes les décorations élaborées de Mickey se voient détruites. Choqué, Mickey raccroche pour exprimer sa colère. Il espère encore pouvoir acheter de nouvelles décorations avant que le magasin ne ferme, mais, avant, il attache Pluto à sa niche pour le punir. Abattu, Pluto s'échappe et abandonne son collier et monte sur un train qui l'emmène au Pôle Nord. Mickey rentre avec des décorations plus modestes et, après avoir fini de les installer, il va voir Pluto pour s'excuser de s'être emporté et pour lui demander s'il veut placer l'étoile sur le sapin. Trouvant la niche vide et son collier, il remarque les traces de pas dans la neige qui indiquent qu'il s'est enfui. Pris de panique, il appelle Minnie pour lui demander son aide et colle plein d'affiches dans la rue. Fatigué, il voit que le Père Noël accorde une séance de rencontres dans un magasin. Mickey va le voir pour lui dire que son souhait est de retrouver son chien. Le Père Noël dit qu'il va essayer de voir comment il peut l'aider avant qu'une photographie d'eux soit prise. Mickey rentre chez lui, toujours aussi chagriné, et croit apercevoir la silhouette de Pluto sur le toit, attaché avec des rennes au traîneau du Père Noël. Il croit d'abord que c'est une illusion, mais Pluto, adopté par les rennes du Père Noël, s'étant lié d'amitié avec eux, est véritablement rentré et les deux amis sont grandement heureux de se retrouver. Soudain, un chasse-neige qui avait manqué de l'écraser fait irruption dans le jardin. Ils découvrent qu'il s'agissait en fait de Dingo, accompagné de Max, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Riri, Fifi, Loulou et Picsou. Minnie lui explique que Picsou a acheté la compagnie de chasse-neiges pour qu'ils partent à la recherche de Pluto. Heureux, Mickey les invite à l'intérieur où Minnie est heureuse de découvre que Mickey a choisi un style plus équilibré pour ses décorations. Tous entament alors des chants de Noël. |-| Télévision= ''Mickey Mouse: Safety Belt Expert Mickey Mania'' (1999-2001) Mickey et son entourage sont les héros des épisodes de cette série télévisée qui reprend le principe des courts métrages cinématographiques en suivant leurs aventures dans un format de 6 à 7 minutes en moyenne et l'élasticité de leurs corps, particulièrement visible dans les années 1920 et 1930, est remise en avant. Mickey est le héros de nombreux épisodes et apparaît également dans des épisodes mettant en scène sont trio avec Donald et Dingo. Il est aussi le protagoniste de séquences plus courtes, intitulées Mickey à la rescousse, où il sauve Minnie des griffes de Pat Hibulaire avec diverses variations. Il présente parfois des traits plus ouvertement négatifs comme cela pouvait être le cas dans ses apparitions à la fin des années 1920 et au début des années 1930. ''Tous en Boîte'' (2001-2004) Mickey est le directeur et le présentateur d'un club auquel se rendent les personnages des courts métrages et des Classiques d'animation Disney. Il le gère aux côtés de Minnie, Daisy, Donald, ce dernier étant fréquemment jaloux de la position de Mickey, Dingo, Horace, Clarabelle, Pluto, Gus et les pingouins serveurs. Un micro parlant appelé Mike assiste Mickey dans les présentations. Pat essaie fréquemment de causer la fermeture du club ou de se l'approprier. Mickey introduit divers courts métrages qui sont le plus souvent des épisodes de la série Mickey Mania, ainsi que des numéros musicaux, souvent celui de Riri, Fifi et Loulou ou d'O'Malley et ses chats de gouttière. ''Mickey, la magie de Noël'' (2001) ''Mickey, le club des méchants'' (2002) Alors que son club vit les festivités d'Halloween, Mickey doit déjouer le complot de Jafar visant à ce que les méchants prennent en charge la boîte, et la vide de leurs ennemis respectifs. Revêtu de son apparat d'apprenti sorcier, Mickey affronte le magicien avant de le capturer dans la lampe qui lui sert de prison. ''La Maison de Mickey'' (2006-2015) Ayant une apparence numérique, Mickey s'adresse au public et l'invite dans sa maison magique aux côtés de Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy et Dingo pour résoudre divers problèmes et mystères de manière interactive. Dans chaque épisode, il fait plusieurs fois appel au Tourniquet, un objet animé volant en forme de tête de Mickey et doté d'un écran, qui vient les aider en faisant apparaître un accessoire utile. À la fin de chaque épisode, Mickey et ses amis rentrent à la maison pour accomplir une danse avant de quitter la demeure qui disparaît. La personnalité de Mickey est dépourvue de traits négatifs dès lors que la série s'adresse au très jeune public. ''Mickey Mouse'' (2013-) Mickey et son entourage revêtent ici une apparence proche de celles qu'ils avaient dans les années 1930. Cette série reprend le principe des courts métrages cinématographiques et de la série Mickey Mania en montrant leurs aventures quotidiennes, parfois hors des États-Unis, leur langage s'adaptant au pays où ils se trouvent, mais sous un format presque toujours plus court (3 minutes en moyennes). Deux épisodes spéciaux sont consacrés aux fêtes : Joyeux Noël, Mickey et Donald et L'épouvantable halloween de Mickey. ''Mickey et ses amis : Top Départ !'' (2017-) Mickey et ses amis sont les héros de cette série qui s'inscrit dans la continuité de La Maison de Mickey même si elle n'en reprend pas l'aspect interactif. Ils vivent dans ville de Hot Dog Hills où Mickey tient un garage et participe avec ses amis et Pat Hibulaire à des courses très médiatisées, parfois à l'étranger, comme en Espagne ou en Italie. Leurs voitures ont la particularité de pouvoir se métamorphoser en cours de route. |-| Attractions= ''Mickey's PhilharMagic'' (2003) |-| Bande dessinée= Mickey apparaît dans près de 31000 histoires entre 1930 et 2018, dont environ 13539 américaines jusqu'en 1995, 4010 italiennes entre 1931 et 2018, 3559 danoises entre 1967 et 2017, 2998 françaises entre 1952 et 2018, 716 britanniques entre 1930 et 2000, 500 néerlandaises entre 1971 et 2018, 389 brésiliennes entre 1952 et 2002 et 116 allemandes entre 1931 et 2014. En 2018, les histoires où apparaît Mickey ont majoritairement été publiées en Italie (64%) et aux États-Unis (55%). 34% de ses histoires ont été publiées en France. Mickey apparaît principalement avec Dingo (15911 histoires entre 1930 et 2018) et Minnie (8770 histoires entre 1930 et 2018). Il retrouve ses neveux Jojo et Michou dans 5538 histoires et son chien Pluto dans 2554 histoires entre 1931 et 2017. Le Commissaire Finot apparaît avec lui dans 2343 histoires entre 1942 et 2017 et Pat Hibulaire dans 2172 histoires entre 1930 et 2018. Clarabelle et Horace partagent respectivement avec lui 1798 et 1339 histoires entre 1930 et 2017. Après le développement de l'univers de Donald par Carl Barks, Mickey et Donald vivent le plus souvent dans deux villes séparées, Mickeyville pour l'un et Donaldville pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi Mickey ne retrouve son ami que dans 692 histoires entre 1934 et 2018. La souris côtoie Picsou dans 273 histoires entre 1952 et 2017 et Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans 263 entre 1940 et 2018. Mickey est le plus apparu dans histoires auxquelles a participé l'artiste Del Connell (7616 histoires entre 1959 et 1989), Floyd Gottfredson (6847 entre 1930 et 1976) et Bill Walsh (3348 entre 1943 et 1963). |-| Jeux vidéo= ''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002-) thumb|296px|Le différentes versions de Mickey dans la série.Dans la série ''Kingdom Hearts, Mickey est un des protagonistes principaux, avec Donald et Dingo, bien que ses apparitions soient moins nombreuses dans les épisodes principaux, du fait qu'il ne soit pas un allié permanent du joueur au combat. Élève de Yen Sid, porteur d'une arme puissante, la Keyblade, inventeur du vaisseau gummi, et souverain du Château Disney, monde qui est dédié à son univers, le Roi Mickey a pour objectif de veiller sur les autres mondes, et contrer la menace des Ténèbres. C'est pourquoi il envoie ses deux fidèles sujets, Donald et Dingo, accompagner Sora, le protagoniste principal, dans sa quête, tandis qu'il enquête solitairement sur les sombres desseins des antagonistes. Il développe une amitié importante avec avec Riku, le meilleur ami/rival de Sora, et croise de temps à autre le chemin de ce dernier. D'autres versions du Roi, correspondant au passé du personnage dans la saga, sont présentes dans la série, dont celle de la série Mickey Mouse du début des années 1930 (et non de ses premiers cartoons en 1928 du fait que son corps démontre déjà une certaine rondeur et des traits plus larges), de L'Apprenti sorcier et de Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les Trois Mousquetaires. Dans certains épisodes, il porte un manteau noir, caractéristiques des membres de l'Organisation XIII (exclusive à la saga), qui est adapté à sa taille. Mickey est également un personnage jouable dans Kingdom Hearts II, où il succède à Sora si celui-ci a vidé sa barre de vie, durant son combat face à certains boss, de même que dans 358/2 Days, où il est peut-être débloqué sous certaines conditions. ''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' (2002) ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (2004) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' (2007) ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories'' (2007) ''Kingdom Hearts: Coded'' (2008) ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' (2009) ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'' (2011) ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix'' (2011) ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (2012) ''Epic Mickey'' (2010-2012) ''Epic Mickey'' (2010) thumb|Mickey et Oswald dans la saga.Mickey Mouse est le personnage principal de la saga, où il explore un monde où vivent certains des personnages oubliés des productions Disney, dans un univers sombre, adapté des différents secteurs de Disneyland, où certains décors et objets sont à l'effigie de la souris. L'une des principales caractéristiques de cet univers réside dans le fait que le personnage soit armé d'un pinceau, capable de repeindre son environnement, comme de le diluer, ce qui influe sur certains événements de l'histoire, ainsi que sur les relations avec les autres personnages. La série présente en apparence un Mickey de la seconde moitié des années 1930. Le premier opus met l'accent sur la rivalité qui coexiste entre la souris et le Lapin Chanceux, ce qui symboliserait la forte popularité et la longue carrière que le personnage s'est vu octroyer (comme cela est montré dans le prologue, où les décennies se succèdent tandis que les rôles de Mickey prolifèrent), face à l'oubli infligé au personnage du lapin. Dans l'intrigue du premier épisode, Mickey, dont l'espièglerie lui a fait découvrir le monde parallèle créé par Yen Sid, après avoir traversé le miroir de sa chambre (à l'instar du cartoon De l'autre côté du miroir), est involontairement à l'origine de la création du Fantôme Noir, entité destructrice, et en conséquence du chaos régnant dans le Monde de la Désolation, qu'il va s'efforcer de réparer, à l'aide d'un "guide", Gus le Gremlin, et d'Oswald. La destruction du Fantôme aboutit à l'instauration d'une amitié profonde entre Mickey et Oswald. ''Epic Mickey 2 : le Retour des Héros'' (2012-2013) Dans le deuxième opus, les deux font équipe en vue d'enquêter sur une série d'événements étranges, dont le Savant Fou se trouve être l'instigateur. Dans l'épisode sur 3DS, Mickey progresse dans une nouvelle version de Castle of Illusion, guidé par Jiminy Cricket, dans le but de porter secours à Minnie et les autres toons. ''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition'' (2015) ''Disney Crossy Road DCR MickeyMouse.png|Mickey DCR MickeyCharmant.png|Mickey Charmant |-| Musique= Mickey Mouse Disco'' (1980) |-| Publicité= ''La Surprise-partie de Mickey'' (1939) ''Standard Parade'' (1939) Conception Évolution 1927-1929 : une nouvelle vedette pour les studios Disney La création de Mickey Mouse est une tentative de Walt Disney de remplacer son ancienne vedette, Oswald le lapin chanceux, vedette de sa propre série de court-métrages à partir de 1927. Oswald avait conjointement été créé par Walt et son principal animateur, Ub Iwerks, mais les droits sur le personnage étaient détenus par Charles Mintz et le studio Universal. En février 1928, Walt se rend à New York pour demander un budget plus important dans la production des court-métrages de la série. Mintz refuse et lui soutire la plupart de ses animateurs. Il souhaite lui imposer de réduire ses coûts de production en lui rappelant que le personnage lui appartient, mais le jeune Walt refuse et produit quelques derniers court métrages avec Oswald que le contrat lui imposait. Les droits d'Oswald reviennent finalement à la Walt Disney Company en 2006. Pour garantir la continuité de son activité, aux côtés de son frère et partenaire, Roy Disney, Walt doit établir une toute nouvelle vedette. Durant le voyage en train en rentrant de New York, Walt imagine une souris animée. Il veut la baptiser Mortimer Mouse, mais, son épouse, Lilian Disney, le convainc de choisir Mickey Mouse. Le nom de Mortimer est par la suite donné au rival de Mickey, apparu pour la première fois dans un court-métrage de 1936. Le design originel de la souris est principalement réalisé par Ub Iwerks. Mickey dispose alors de nombreux points communs graphiques avec Oswald, notamment son visage, son pantalon court et son corps. Le premier court-métrage dans lequel apparaît la souris est Plane Crazy, le 15 mai 1928, aux côtés de Minnie Mouse et d'une version non anthropomorphe Clarabelle Cow. Il est co-réalisé par Walt Disney et Ub Iwerks qui lui a consacré six semaines de travail, aux côtés de Hugh Harman et Rudolf Ising qui n'étaient pas encore partis dans le studio en développement de Mintz. Le court-métrage est muet et son histoire s'inspire de la traversée de l'Atlantique par l'aviateur Charles Lindbergh. Plane Crazy ne rencontre pas de succès auprès du public, de même que le deuxième, The Gallopin' Gaucho, le 28 août 1928, où apparaît également Pat Hibulaire. Walt Disney décide alors d'utiliser le procédé encore peu répandu du son pour ajouter à l'attrait de ses court-métrages. Il utilise divers objets triviaux pour former la bande sonore synchronisée de Steamboat Willie et double lui-même Mickey et Minnie. Le court-métrage sort en salles le 18 novembre 1928 et rencontre un très grand succès. L'historien Dave Smith choisit ainsi cette date pour fixer l'anniversaire de Mickey Mouse en 1978. 1929-1935 : Un succès mondial Mickey gagne ses célèbres gants dans le court-métrage L'Opéra, sorti le 28 mars 1929. Il apparaît dans de multiples courts-métrages chaque année, d'abord essentiellement situés dans un environnement champêtre, aux côtés de Minnie, Clarabelle et d'Horace Horsecollar avec Pat Hibulaire comme antagoniste récurrent. Mickey se voit doté d'un animal de compagnie, Pluto, qui apparaît anonymement dans La Symphonie enchantée en 1930 puis devient le chien de Mickey dans The Moose Hunt en 1931. La série Mickey Mouse n'est pas longtemps la seule produite par le studio avec le commencement des Silly Symphonies, le 22 août 1929, qui reposent aussi beaucoup sur le son et n'ont pas de vedette unique. L'apparence de Mickey évolue progressivement, son corps rond prenant la forme d'une poire, ses oreilles devenant plus ovales et son nez plus proche de son visage. Ub Iwerks ne supervise plus les court-métrages de Mickey à partir de 1930 du fait de son départ pour fonder son propre studio. David Hand le remplace jusqu'en 1932. Parallèlement, Walt est approché par le King Features Syndicate pour que Mickey et ses amis apparaissent en bande-dessinée dans des comic strips. La souris commence ainsi à apparaître régulièrement dans un journal à partir du 13 janvier 1930. Walt nomme le jeune Floyd Gottfredson pour s'occuper de la bande-dessinée à plein temps à partir du 5 mai 1930. À partir de 1932, Gottfredson réalise des planches dominicales mettant en vedette Mickey tandis qu'un journal dédié, Topolino (Mickey en italien) voit le jour au mois de décembre de la même année. En France, est édité le Mickey Mouse Magazine en 1933, puis Le Journal de Mickey en 1934. Les bandes-dessinées mettent davantage l'accent sur l'aventure tandis que les apparitions de Mickey au cinéma jouent beaucoup sur la comédie. En 1932, apparaissent également les neveux de Mickey, Jojo et Michou, qui débutent au cinéma en 1934. En janvier 1930, la couturière Charlotte Clark réalise une poupée à l'effigie de Mickey. Disney décide produire en série et de la commercialiser, donnant ainsi lieu au premier produit dérivé Disney. L'usage de la couleur avec le procédé Technicolor commence aux studios Disney avec Des arbres et des fleurs, court-métrage de la série Silly Symphonies sorti le 18 juillet 1932. Il remporte l'Oscar du meilleur court-métrage d'animation, mais Walt Disney ne souhaite pas encore utiliser ce procédé pour Mickey Mouse, jugeant que le succès de ce dernier est suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse s'en passer. Le premier court-métrage en couleurs de la série Mickey Mouse, La Fanfare, sort le 23 février 1935. Après la création de Donald Duck'' en 1934, de nombreux court-métrages de la série Mickey Mouse sont centrés sur le trio comique que forment Mickey, Dingo, chien anthropomorphe au caractère benêt et maladroit apparu en 1932, et le canard colérique, tels que Mickey pompier (1935), Nettoyeurs de pendules (1937) ou La Remorque de Mickey (1938).'' 1936-1983 : un personnage universel Le succès de Mickey devient rapidement international. Le 8 janvier 1936, Walt Disney se voit décerné la Légion d'honneur pour la création de la célèbre souris. Sa personnalité est assagie en conséquence pour le rendre plus consensuel, la cruauté occasionnelle qu'il met en oeuvre dans ses toutes premières apparitions disparaissant d'ailleurs très rapidement. Du fait de sa popularité grandissante auprès des enfants, les parents souhaitent en effet que Mickey soit un modèle de bonne conduite. Ses traits moins positifs sont ainsi davantage exploités parmi ses proches, Pluto, Dingo et Donald, dont la renommée et la popularité s'accroissent au détriment de celle de Mickey. Ils deviennent les vedettes de leurs propres séries de court-métrages en 1937 pour Donald et Pluto et en 1939 pour Dingo. En 1949, Walt Disney dit dans un entretien que "le déclin de Mickey était due à sa nature héroïque. Il est devenu une telle légende que nous ne pouvions plus tout faire avec lui. Il a acquis autant de tabous qu'un héros occidental : pas de nicotine, pas d'alcool, pas de violence". En 1978, le scénariste Jack Hannah affirme que plusieurs histoires étaient d'abord conçues avec Mickey pour héros avant que quelqu'un ne vienne pour dire que "c'est plutôt une histoire pour Donald Duck". Mickey a même parfois été retiré du trio qu'il formait avec Donald et Dingo, à commencer par Trappeurs arctiques (1938). Le 21 juillet 1939, sort le court-métrage Chien d'arrêt où apparaît pour la première fois un Mickey sous une apparence redéfinie par Fred Moore à la demande de Walt Disney : ses yeux présentent dorénavant des pupilles noires sur fond blanc pour véhiculer davantage d'émotions et prend de l'embonpoint pour plus de relief. Pour redorer la popularité de son personnage phare, Walt Disney a l'idée de réaliser un court métrage avec Mickey, basé sur L'Apprenti sorcier'', alliant images animées et musique classique comme forme'' d'expérimentation artistique. Une rencontre avec le chef d'orchestre Léopold Stokowski aboutit au projet et à la réalisation du « film orchestre » de Walt Disney, Fantasia qui sort en 1940. L'Apprenti sorcier en est un segment où la souris s'exerce à la magie en subtilisant le chapeau du sorcier Yen Sid. Mickey va à la rencontre de Léopold Stokowski à l'issue de la séquence. Mickey se développe toujours plus en bande-dessinée au sein des productions américaines et italiennes. Le 22 décembre 1938, l'apparence conférée par Fred Moore lui est adjointe dans ce média. Il est de plus en plus le héros d'histoires policières dans lesquelles il assiste le Commissaire Finot face à des antagonistes comme Pat Hibulaire ou le Fantôme noir. Au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et de la réquisition des Studios Disney à des fins de propagande anti-nazie, contrairement à Donald et à Pluto, Mickey est moins utilisé dans ce genre de productions. Un des signes de la renommée et de l'aspect international et américain de Mickey est que son nom est utilisé par les Alliés comme code lors du Débarquement en Normandie. La série Mickey Mouse continue au cinéma jusqu'en 1953 avec la sortie de Mickey à la plage où il apparaît avec Pluto avec qui il forme fréquemment un duo à partir des années 1940. Il disparaît ensuite du grand écran pour trois décennies tandis que Donald Duck voit sa série de courts-métrages cinématographiques se poursuivre jusqu'en 1961. À partir de 1943, avec le scénariste Bill Walsh, Mickey arbore une tenue différente avec une chemise et un pantalon. En 1947, Mickey est le personnage éponyme du segment Mickey et le Haricot magique dans Coquin de Printemps, aux côtés de Donald et de Dingo. Les deux voix de Mickey sont audibles dans cette production dès lors, qu'à partir de 1946, la voix de Walt Disney souffrant du tabac, le responsable des effets sonores Jim MacDonald est choisi pour le remplacer. Lorsque la firme Disney s'installe dans le monde télévisuel, dans les années 1950, Mickey est mis à l'honneur dans différents programmes, notamment Le Monde merveilleux de Disney (1954) et The Mickey Mouse Club (1955) qui présente les activités de son fan club, fondé'' en 1929.'' Le 18 novembre 1978, Mickey devient le tout premier personnage animé à recevoir son étoile sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame où figurent les noms de célébrités du monde du spectacle. 1983 à nos jours : une présence progressive sur tous les supports Le retour de Mickey au cinéma s'opère avec le moyen-métrage Le Noël de Mickey'', sorti en 1983. Il s'agit d'une adaptation d'Un Conte de Noël' de Charles Dickens avec Picsou dans le rôle d'Ebenezer Scrooge et Mickey dans celui de Bob Cratchit. Mickey est l'un des très nombreux personnages Disney à figurer dans le long-métrage mêlant animation et prises de vue réelles, Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit? (1988), aux côtés de l'égérie du studio Warner Bros, Bugs Bunny,'' avec qui il apparaît conjointement dans une scène. En 1991, Mickey joue le double rôle de soi et du Prince dans le moyen-métrage Le Prince et le Pauvre'', adapté de l'oeuvre de Mark Twain. En 1995, un'' nouveau court-métrage intitulé Mickey perd la tête sort en salles, narrant l'histoire d'un Mickey qui voit son cerveau échangé avec celui du monstrueux Julius. La séquence de L'Apprenti sorcier est reprise dans Fantasia 2000 et Mickey, animé par Andreas Deja, va à la rencontre du chef d'orchestre James Levine avant une autre séquence mettant en scène Donald et Daisy. La souris apparaît pour la première fois en jeu-vidéo dans une adaptation de L'Apprenti sorcier en 1983 sur la console Atari 2600. Mickey est le héros de nombreux jeux vidéo depuis, tels que Castle of Illusion (1990) et World of Illusion avec Donald Duck (1992) sur MegaDrive. Mickey est un personnage majeur dans la saga vidéoludique Kingdom Hearts, débutée en 2002, qui met en scène un mutlivers composé de multiples mondes issus des productions Disney. Il y est le souverain du Château Disney et combat les Ténèbres tandis que Donald et Dingo voyagent aux côtés du personnage principal, Sora, Mickey est également le personnage principal du jeu Epic Mickey'', sorti en 2010, qui le fait voyager dans le Monde de la'' Désolation, constitué de nombreux éléments de Disney considérés comme oubliés. Il y rencontre son prédécesseur en tant que vedette des Studios Disney, Oswald, le lapin chanceux, et le Gremlin Gus. Mickey apparaît pour la première fois en images de synthèse (3D) dans le long-métrage sorti directement en vidéo Mickey, il était deux fois Noël (2004), suite de Mickey, il était une fois Noël (1999). Le trio que forment Mickey, Donald et Dingo est mis à l'honneur dans un autre long-métrage vidéo : Mickey, Donald, Dingo : Les Trois Mousquetaires (2004).'' À la télévision, sous l'égide de Roy E. Disney, Mickey et ses proches sont les personnages principaux de la série ''Mickey Mania, diffusée de 1999 à 2001. Ses épisodes sont compilés dans la série Tous en Boîte (2001-2004), étant montrés dans un club tenu par Mickey qui accueille une très grande multitude de personnages animés Disney. À partir de 2006 est diffusée une série interactive à destination du très jeune public : La Maison de Mickey. Mickey et ses amis : top départ lui succède en 2017. La série télévisée Mickey Mouse, dirigée par Paul Rudish et débutée en 2013, reprend en partie en le design que Mickey et ses amis avaient dans les années 1930, de même que le potentiel comique plus fort de la souris. Voix Voix originale La voix de Mickey Mouse est d'abord incarnée par Walt Disney lui-même qui prête aussi sa voix à Minnie dans Steamboat Willie en raison des conditions modestes dans lesquelles le court-métrage a été réalisé. Malgré le développement prodigieux de sa compagnie et l'amplification de ses activités, Walt continue à doubler Mickey dans toutes ses apparitions. Toutefois, à partir de 1946, le tabac fait que la voix de Walt Disney n'est plus aussi opérationnelle pour lui permettre de continuer d'être la voix de sa vedette, n'arrivant plus à avoir une voix aiguë. Jim MacDonald, responsable des effets sonores aux Studios Disney, est alors engagé pour lui succéder. Les deux voix sont audibles dans la séquence Mickey et le Haricot magique du film Coquin de printemps (1947). Nostalgique, Walt revient néanmoins quelques fois, souvent de manière improvisée, pour donner sa voix à la souris, notamment dans les introductions du Mickey Mouse Club (1954-1959). Le jeune Wayne Allwine devient la voix officielle de Mickey dans Le Noël de Mickey (1983). Il raconte que Jim MacDonald l'a aidé en lui donnant son astuce pour doubler Mickey en lui rappelant qu'ils ne sont là que "assister le patron" qui n'était autre que Walt Disney. Allwine épouse d'ailleurs la voix officielle de Minnie, Russi Taylor. Allwine double Mickey jusqu'à son décès en 2009, son dernier doublage ayant été réalisé pour le jeu-vidéo Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days qui est dédié à sa mémoire. L'artiste Bret Iwan devient ensuite la voix officielle de Mickey dès 2009, bien que le doublage de la souris dans la série Mickey Mouse de Paul Rudish ait été assuré par Chris Diamantopoulos. Il arrive, fréquemment pour des raisons d'indisponibilité, que la voix de Mickey soit assurée par un acteur de manière occasionnelle. Le compositeur Carl Stalling le double ainsi dans The Karnival Kid (1929) tandis que la voix de Donald Duck, Clarence Nash, lui donne la sienne dans The Dognapper (1934) où apparaît également le canard. Stan Freberg le double dans l'album Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party en 1954. La voix de Balthazar Picsou, Alan Young, incarne sa voix dans la version radiophonique du Noël de Mickey (1974) qu'il a scénarisée et qui est antérieure au moyen-métrage. Le monteur Les Perkins double Mickey dans l'émission Down and Out with Donald Duck en 1987. Voix française Le chanteur Jacques Bodoin donne sa voix à Mickey dans le premier doublage de Coquin de printemps (1947). Roger Carel, voix de nombreux personnages Disney, tels que Jiminy Cricket ou Winnie l'ourson, est sa première voix régulière et le double dans les années 1970 et 1980. Marc François lui donne aussi sa voix dans les mêmes décennies, dont le premier doublage du Noël de Mickey, mais, à l'instar de Walt Disney, le tabac l'empêche de continuer. Vincent Violette le double aussi avant Jean-François Kopf qui est sa voix officielle dans les années 1990 et dans le deuxième doublage du Noël de Mickey. Laurent Pasquier devient sa voix officielle dans les années 2000 et lui donne également sa voix dans les troisième doublages de Fantasia et du Noël de Mickey. Notes et références ar:ميكي ماوس da:Mickey Mouse de:Micky Maus en:Mickey Mouse es:Mickey Mouse fi:Mikki Hiiri hr:Miki Maus id:Miki Tikus it:Topolino ja:ミッキーマウス nl:Mickey Mouse no:Mikke Mus pl:Myszka Miki (postać) pt-br:Mickey Mouse ro:Mickey Mouse ru:Микки Маус sr-el:Miki Maus sv:Musse Pigg tr:Mickey Mouse zh:米奇老鼠 Catégorie:Personnage de Disney Crossy Road Catégorie:Souris Catégorie:Personnage animé par Andreas Deja Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasia Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasia 2000 Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasmic! Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mania Catégorie:Personnage de Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ? Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en Boîte Catégorie:Personnage d'Epic Mickey Catégorie:Personnage de La Maison de Mickey Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1928 Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Walt Disney Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Personnages de Disney Magic Kingdom Catégorie:Personnage de Tsum Tsum (court)